New Discoveries
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: When Sam's visions become more than he can handle, and Dean doesn't know how to help...will a startling new ability break or make the brothers....AngstLIMP!Samprotective Dean and all
1. Chapter 1

**OOKKKAAYYY guys...first of all RL has been a bitch to contend with so far, and with my final year at school and social ive been out for the count...BUT and a really really big but, i'm back to finish y fics and just on the side like a healthy lil salad i'm gonna write this fic.**

**Im sorry if you've waited fro my other fics or been thinking,'hey i reviewed and didn't hear a peep back, i;m very deep heart felt sorry and all your reviews meant so much, and that you even liked my work, so thank you for those very kind and amazing people out there who reviewed and who did not your amazing too, you dont have to review just enjoy the story is all i ask...well enough jibbering anf onto the fic.Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not, have not and will not own Sam or Dean Winchester, their father...or sniff the car...but someday i'm gonna buy that model but until that life changing day...i do not.**

**depress me further thanks world.**

**WARNINGS: maybe a lot or mostly LIMP! Sam and protective/worried Dean. Angst/violence and language i suppose. oh and spoilers for season 2 finale wooooooooooo i loved that ep, well i love me all but wowowoowww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**on a lighter note or if your a little glum...can bald people have hair line fractures...????? (strokes chin) hmmmmm??**

**Summary: When Sam's visions become more than he can handle, and Dean doesn't know how to help...will a startling new ability break or make the brothers...okay so maybe bro fluff aswell. -note- all errors, spelling mistakes and faults all me, sorry microsoft word decided now of all times to break..dumbass...so word pad will have to do...stupid!**

**New Discoveries**

**chapter1- When will this headache end?**

"Sammy!" A beat.

"Sammy...hey dude you done yet?" Dean shouted as he wrapped his knuckles on the paper thin wooden motel door, more paint practically fell in sheets to the floor as the peeling revealed another colour paint and more peeling underneath.

"Ugh...gross man" Dean muttered taking in the sickly orange then bright lime green of the paint choices.

"Who designed this freaking motel...liberache?" Dean mused to himself.

A light cough behind the peeling mess brought Dean's attention back to the bathroom...and his urgent need to shower.

"Grave's kinda like sticking to me Sam, i just love dead folk essence when i sleep" he sarcastically yelled, now hammering the door before him..he honestly thought it would break.

"Dean...hang on ..ok?" The quiet and slightly raspy voiced hollowed back. Sam sounded...not like _Sam_, maybe he was getting the flu or somehthing.

Dean stood back from the door and lowered his voice caringly.

"You okay in there kiddo...sound kinda..ill?" Dean asked...already feeling a pit in his stomach.

"yeah..just shut the hell up screaming man" Sam sighed, leant in front of the mirror once more took note of the slightly pale complexion and towel dried his hair as he opened the door to a mound of steam releasing, he shivered in the rooms normal temperature and shyly glanced at Dean before sitting on his own bed already clad in sweats and a shirt.

"You took forever man...you sure your not a 'Samantha'?" Dean teased, trading a classic hallmark grin with a sadly normal brooding Sam.

"Sorry...guess i lost track of time" Though Sam still smiled the same, and looked the same old Sam, his voice held no amount of attitude, enthusiasm or even the normal Sam bitching back. Dean was begging to think the spirit got him or somehtign while his back was turned.

"She didn't get you did she?...knock you upside the head or anyhthing 'cos i missed that" Dean fake smiled, only holding worry and guilt if he had missed the fiery little bitch getting hold of Sam, hell she threw him in a grave and tried to bury it, maybe he missed Sam being hurt.

"What?...oh the spirit. No man...just a headache i think...thought it would pass up" Sam threw a dopey lop sided grin and shrugged. "I'm fine man. Hard head" sam made a tapping noting on his forehead and motioned to the shower to Dean.

"Yeah, m'goin take some tylenol clear the ache" Dean smiled proudly and relived nothing bad had happened tonight, to Sam anyway. Eversince that whole deal thing, Sam had been more intent on tracking these mothers down but it was like the demons knew, every hunt Sam had been prime target...thrown at windows, pelted with furniture...poltergeist play toys and demons rag dolls. It was like Sam was being seen differently and trying to be taken out, thank god this hunt only Dean got nearly buried alive in a freshly dug grave...Dean laughed to himself. _I only nearly got killed this time...is this normal...why am i answering myself?_

After letting Dean go to his shower, as soon as the mucas rainbow door closed, Sam gripped his head in both heads, gasping he tried to keep the 'headache' under check. Except he knew it wasn't a normal headache, he'd had it almost 3 hours straight now and it wasn't letting up. felt more like a vision but he couldn't tell Dean he had a new freak show hour vision that lasted all day.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly, somehow the pain making it more difficult to breath through the newly increasing pain, a hitched breath caught in his throat. That and the grimaces he was sprouting didn't add to the fact he was damn scared right now, what if it was another physic ability? what if he was becoming evil slowy? what if he didn't come back whole?...and he couldn't hide the pain from Dean much longer he was starting to see through Sam's mask, and he couldn't take more tylenol, he was cose to overdose as it was.

"Stupid tablets never even worked..." Sam whipsered to himself, he blinked the greying vision and sudden flash of light, before even his own eyes wouldn't open because of the motel light..._maybe this is seriuos...a hospital?..no it'll clear up._

Sam shook the thought from his mind when the bathroom door billowed steam and Dean appeared like some angel from the mist._Quite fitting actually. Sam smiled._

Dean smiled gleefully like a kid getting his first pocket knife (which if Sam remembered Dean LOVED) and the shower gel freshness and too strong cologne of his big brother wafted through their room and made Sam smile more.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling the need to check his bed and duffle bag for a hidden Sammy suprise. "You pranking me or something?"

"No...just you. How much cologne did you put on, the whole freakin stash?" A beat.

"Dude...i fell in a grave, I needed to get clean. ya' know Dead people and all go in graves when they die" Dean spoke extra slow to over exagerate the impression of 'My brother is a retard and he doesn't understand me' face.

"Whatever...on second thought did you steal half the shop to spray yourself" Sam mused, his headache still present but somehow an unimaginally annoying brother seemed to fix that ache.

"Fine...bitch about me. And i was going to tell you where my extra powerful drugs were...solve that headache o' yours" Deab boasted, but unfortunate for Sam clearly lying.

"Thanks Dean...i could've used them too...it won't let up...AH!" Sam gasped as a blinding pain skipped behind his right eye before returning to a dully growing throb of pain.

suprised to find Dean so close when he opened his eyes he smiled.

"You o-"

"Just a twinge i think...i'm fine"

Sam rubbed his temple then laid full out on the bed, breathing deeply...he hated pain...whoever the fuck invented it should get killed...or attacked or something..stupid god and earth balance crap.

"You sure you okay?" Dean nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, go to sleep i'll be fine by morning thanks" Sam sighed...that was not the case, he knew it wouldn't, call it a sense.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------6:45am next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Dean yelled into the slumbering ear of his little brother, easger to start the day with a bang and get going to their next gig, all lined and waiting...well waiting for Sam to get his ass up.

A loud throaty moan disturbed the sleepy silence and Deans banter.

"what...'ime 'sit?" Sam groggily asked, head of shaggy hair still buried into the pillow. His voice muffled.

"Close to 7am Sammy...a new day is dawning...Get up then" Dean snapped, this too slow and too old Sam worming a weave to his good day start.

"Awwwwwwww...maaaaaan...can't i sleep here all day. The roaches keep me company" Sam drawled.

"No man, we got a gig...remember Colorado hills, the wraith thing...or whatever. C'mon let go" Dean was maybe more than worried about Sam now, wasn't it the other way around with who woke who??????

"Sam, pulled the warming covers off his bed and felt the freeezing draft on his feet as he tocuhed manky carpet and padded lightly to the bathroom, dressed, brushed teeth and...still sleeping, Sam walked past Dean grabbed his stuff and sat in the car alreayd dozing in the passenger seat.

Dean shook his head and sighed.

"Great...pissy Sam, thanks headache...wait" _He still have that?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Colorado state, freemont motel--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had to say the ride was...insightful if you were couting how mnay nightmares your littel brother had and his tendency to sleep 6 hours straight all the drive. Dean couldn't even tease him like this.

After a stress free drive but a stomach full of fear Dean didn't feel at all relaxed.

"Sammy...HEY!" Dean shook Sam by his shoulders and offered the room key, they needed to talk about this. It was like Sam had regressed 10 years, mooding about to the car.

Dean helped carry their duffles and wepons to their room, and sat down heavily on the nearest bed.

"Sammy...we gotta talk about this" Dean regretted the whole thing now, looking at Sams kicked puppy face.

"Dean i didn't think you'd take much of it...they'll get better...it's ok but i should have told you" Sam said, suddenly so guilty.

"No Sam, you said that before but they always pop back up...you can't keep letting these happen" Dean sighed.

"I know...and i'm sorry i thought you wouldn't notice, the tylenol didn't help, i had it all night and only then i fell asleep from no will to keep my eyes open. It's not going away, i think it might be the visions or i don't know..." Sam swallowed and whispered secretivley. "i don't know what''s happening to me..."

"the visions...there back..b-but the demon...it should be over. Wait it's not your nightmares messing you up...you're getting visions again?" Dean asked, his voice pitch getting higher.

Pain began to swell and throb inside Sam's temple, he tried to hide the wince.

"Nightmares...er...wait you were talking about my nightmares?" Sam cocked his head.Light again causing paralysing effects.

"Yeah, dude you had like 15 on the way here alone...i thought. You never told me your visions were back Sam" Dean said, guilt and betrayel lacing his tone.

"Well...i haven't actually had a vision yet...just this headache since lastnight, it's intense though you know like a vision" Sam explained.

"So its a hunch, but your sure...Sam?" Dean asked worriedly as Sam's eyes glazed over.

"Er...yeah...postive...aww man..." Sam grabbed his head, white pain and heat filled his gaze as flashes took over. it only lasted a few moments but the pain still lingered. Sam sat hunched, head and hands and chin almost leaning on his chest, breathing deeply.

"You okay...what you see this time?" Dean had to ask, he always did but- Sam looked so...worn out, could he take much more.

"I didn't...just the headaches...never a vision" Sam breathed deeply a couple more times. "Dean?"

"yeah" Rubbing a hand over his face and through the short stubby dirt blond hair.

"Do you think...i dunno that i'm becoming something else...these headaches it's how the visions started...what if-"

"No Sam, we had this talk, your not fucking turning evil! your as good as any innocent!" Dean yelled, Sam always saw the best in other people, why couldn't he in himself?

"Dean...?" Sam staggered

"What!" Snapped Dean. turning to face a very...pale Sam? "Sammy?" Dean ran to Sam's side and lifted his head to meet Dean's gaze.

"Ahhh...Dean!...ahh...oh god!" Sam arched his back and fell into a nose dive for the carpet.

"Whoa!!!" Dean leaned in and caught Sam, guiding him safely to the ground, low moans and grunts came from a panicked little brother.

"Dean...make it st-stop, please...hurts" Sam gasped, his head flung back and face pulled tight, eyes clenched and fists drawn in Deans jacket.short gasps.

"Ahh...ahhh..." Sam let lose a stray breath he hadn't relaised he'd been holding and began to steadily fall free from the igniting pain.

His fists released and his breath slowed, he let his eyes slides shut and relaxed his face,head resting on the carpet beside Dean's lap, sam gazed up.

"Whats happening to me?"

Dean honestly didn't know how or even what to answer to that question, in truth he never wanted to hear sammy so broken, ever saying that.

**ooooohhhhhh sorry about that guys, if its crap please dont hessitate t personally kick my ass into better writing shape, and if you enjoyed well hey i'm glad i made it ok for ya, no need to review just hoped you liked it and have a nice day...erm... night here right now lol**

**soo more again asap!!!! as soon as i get stable internet connections and all lol**

**excuses well thanks for that, more to come, and more problems arise for the winchesters heheheh i had fun writing it, and wanted to write a tag or re-write an eppy style story soon, hpe to see your smiling face when i do guys...and gals xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. I don't want this chapter 2

**Okie dokies guys...I'm finishing off some of me old stories, and i came acros this one, all cobwebbed lol**

**so i got my but sat down, and carried on, sorry it tool so long, my last year in high school yay, and it's great.**

**on with chapter 2 xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: i do not, have not and will not own Sam or Dean Winchester, their father...or sniff the car...but someday i'm gonna buy that model but until that life changing day...i do not.**

**depress me further thanks world.**

**WARNINGS: maybe a lot or mostly LIMP! Sam and protective/worried Dean. Angst/violence and language i suppose. oh and spoilers for season 2 finale wooooooooooo i loved that ep, well i love me all but wowowoowww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: When Sam's visions become more than he can handle, and Dean doesn't know how to help...will a startling new ability break or make the brothers...okay so maybe bro fluff aswell. -note- all errors, spelling mistakes and faults all me, sorry microsoft word decided now of all times to break..dumbass...so word pad will have to do...stupid!**

Chapter 2: I don't want this!

Previously on Supernatural 'New Discoveries'...

"No Sam, we had this talk, your not fucking turning evil! your as good as any innocent!" Dean yelled, Sam always saw the best in other people, why couldn't he in himself?

"Dean...?" Sam staggered

"What!" Snapped Dean. turning to face a very...pale Sam? "Sammy?" Dean ran to Sam's side and lifted his head to meet Dean's gaze.

"Ahhh...Dean!...ahh...oh god!" Sam arched his back and fell into a nose dive for the carpet.

"Whoa!!!" Dean leaned in and caught Sam, guiding him safely to the ground, low moans and grunts came from a panicked little brother.

"Dean...make it st-stop, please...hurts" Sam gasped, his head flung back and face pulled tight, eyes clenched and fists drawn in Deans jacket.short gasps.

"Ahh...ahhh..." Sam let lose a stray breath he hadn't relaised he'd been holding and began to steadily fall free from the igniting pain.

His fists released and his breath slowed, he let his eyes slides shut and relaxed his face,head resting on the carpet beside Dean's lap, sam gazed up.

"Whats happening to me?"

Dean honestly didn't know how or even what to answer to that question, in truth he never wanted to hear sammy so broken, ever saying that.

NOW

Dean carried Sam over to his bed, when he'd passed out again after another headache vision thingy.

Dean didn't know what the hell they were, neither did Sam but he could tell they hurt like a bitch from hell.

3 hours ago, Sam had complained of a major headache, then dropped on the spot. Dean didn't even have time to stop his limbs from hitting furniture on the way down.

Even now Dean could see the ugly purple /black bruising covering Sam's collarbone, the kid hadn't woken up yet. Just remained in a very very deep sleep.

_Great, what a timing to get killer headaches and nose bleeds that last an hour each-some good the powers that be are doing ha! higher power my ass_

Rustling of Sheets, and a gasp brought attention to his younger brother, sat straight up on his bed, face pale and his breathing heavy.

"You okay?" Dean asked attentively.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked worriedly.

"er..i said 'you okay'" Dean replied looking slightly uneasy. he walked over to his brother.

"No, before. why i woke up,...something about powers?" Sam asked quietly rubbing his head. Deans face paled a little, but he only imagined himself beleiving what Sam said. Just a conincidence right?

"you got a headache again?" he asked more worriedly.

"yeah, just now...i woke up, you were talking to yourself" Sam half laughed, then saw the look Dean shot at him.

"I havn't spoken since just then, to you sammy"

"But you were talking about...powers and...time or something, it's all hazy" Sam said defecnively. his brother might think he was more of a freak now.

_aww Sammy...what the hell's goin' on with you?_

"I don't know, i hate this..." Sam sighed.

Dean turned stark white, and sure he broke his jaw when it dropped open.

"Sammy?" he cautioned, voice quivering slightly. "I never said anything"

"But..you asked what the hell was going on with me, i heard you" Sam rubbed his head again as the pain bubbled under the surface.

"I...i didn't say it Sammy...i thought it" Dean confessed breathlessly, barely believing it himself, he should've known the Winchesters never had coincidences.

"You...wait a minute...you...but i...oh god!" Sam breathed heavily, he couldn't have another ability, he just couldn't! He couldn't cope withy the visions as it was.

So many 'couldn'ts' and not any 'coulds' as of yet. Dean was going to go ape, and Sam was losing it.

"You goin' telekineti-crap on me or something?" Dean tried to be humorous. It fell flat.

"yes, telepathy Dean" was the simple, honest and sounded friggin terrified answer Sam whsipered, still not really beleiving it.

_Fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuckin' hell! _Dean glanced at Sam's stare. _Oh...fuck Sammy, you can hear this?_

Sam nodded, "It's not that bad of an ability, just a headache. At least it's not what some have..." Sam was lost in thought. _Theres a chance i still might not turn evil, telepathic wasn't evil...it even helped ...or it could in certain posistions...but why now?_

"What do you mean?" Dean said automatically in big brother stance.

"Some people can mind crontrol-remember? some can move things...i guess it's not an evil ability" Sam admitted.

"Evil?...yiu still think your gonna g darkside?"

"This new ability almost proves it!" Sam said harshly.

"You won't Sammy" Dean said softly.

Sam stared incredulous.

_i promise you Sam, nothing like that will ever happen...now stay outta my head, your too young for this._

Sam smiled at that.

At least Dean was cracking jokes, that was a good sign.

Sam's smile broke bolder.

"I can tell when your lying now, or when you don't tell me things. Or what your planning" Sam smiled, even with a dimpled left side. Now that made Dean smile too.

"ha! little brother not even tele-...whatever it is can break my poker mode" Dean winked.

Everything seemed to be going along better now...they were both happier-considerably happier than before, and things were settling in as not so much of a shock now.

Sam's new ability wasn't dangerous, and if anything was a help with their line of work, so when they were eating fast food later that night and Sam's killer headache struck without any warning and Sam screamed the days events of getting happy were trashed in a moment.

He pressed a hand to his throbbing and aching temples to try and delay the pain.

The chair he was sat in was laying on it's side, Sam in the same posistion not far from the fallen furniture.

"SAM!" Dean scrambled to catch Sam as he flew backwards reeling holding his head, hair fisted in his hands.

But Sam couldn't here anymore...just muffled voices and snippets of conversations, prayers, arguments, hates, threats and most personal thoughts.

Nobody else was in the room, just the neighbouring motel users and a world of passing cars outside their door.

Realization hit coldly, and the only form of thought Sam had before the pain became a black hole was that he could hear EVERYONES thoughts.

Bad.

Dean continued to scream even as Sam went limp, and after the pain creases left his forehead.

"SAMMY!"

_Oh god...Sam._

**TBC**

**hahahahaha lol well more to come soon my guys xxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed that xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
